Final feliz
by kurolovers
Summary: Kagami es mitad lobo y por sucesos extraños conoce al rey aomine, al final los dos en tan solo conocerse unas horas se enamoran mutuamente Aokaga/ especial de halloween!


Final feliz

Todo comenzó en una noche tranquila en el castillo Toō a la lejanías de ella había un hermoso bosque y en esa noche precisamente el Rey Aomine Daiki hacia una de sus escapadas de su propio reino pero al caminar hacia el bosque con la luna llena presente junto a él hasta que encontró un cuerpo de un chico pelirrojo completamente herido, sin saber porque lo hizo se lo llevo con cuidado hacia su habitación para tratarlo debidamente; el chico se quejaba bajito por cada toque dado por el moreno, pasaron algunas horas y Aomine salio a buscar algunas cosas dejando solo al pelirrojo ya curado.

Después de un buen rato ese mismo chico abrió sus ojos espacios mostrando sus ojos rojos, frunció el ceño al ver que no reconocía el lugar, sentía mucho temor que lo hayan capturado sacando sus orejas y cola de lobo ya que era un híbrido, se levanto mirando a su alrededor para su mala suerte no sabia donde estaba.

Decidió salir rápidamente del lugar antes que lo lastimaran mas, al salir de la habitación se encontró con unas escaleras sin dudarlo bajo concentrado en un plan de como salir de aquel lugar desconocido para él, mientras tanto Aomine iba volviendo hacia su habitación hasta que sin darse cuenta fue botado por un distraído pelirrojo lo agarro por inercia de la cintura haciendo que recibiera todo el impacto él, el pelirrojo se aferró al otro sin darse cuenta por su propia estupidez, al caer al piso los dos aunque Aomine soltó un gruñido por el impacto, cerro sus ojos por ello pero luego de unos segundos los abrió lentamente y en su visto vio algo peludo y rojas orejas? Estaba confundido por aquella dirigió su mirada por completo al chico que salvo y en definitiva tenia orejas y una cola de un animal, estaba extrañado por eso hasta que sintió que el otro se levantaba asustado y allí vio esos ojos rojizos hermosos a su parecer, mientras que el moreno contemplaba al chico, este miro unos segundos al que estaba aferrado hace poco era moreno y ojos como su cabello de un color azul oscuro era sexy debía admitir pero eso no quita que él sea el que lo secuestro se levanto rápidamente para huir de allí pero fue detenido por el contrario soltó un gruñido por instinto.

-Oye! No puedes irte aun estas herido.-dijo Aomine aun preocupado olvidándose de un momento de lo que había visto se llevo al pelirrojo de nuevo a su habitación.

El chico aun sin ser identificado estaba asustado pero el moreno era más fuerte que él, al llegar a la habitación lo dejaron en la cama mientras el moreno se gano en la puerta para que no huyera, miro de nuevo esos accesorios que no había visto antes en ese chico.

-Primero que nada creo que debo presentarme soy Aomine Daiki.

El pelirrojo lo vio de reojo antes de evitar la mirada y susurra un por o bajo.

-Kagami Taiga.

Aomine pudo escucharlo claramente por lo menos ya sabia como se llama el chico, no se le acerco sabiendo a lenguas que estaba asustado de él.

Kagami por su parte se sentía extraño teniendo al moreno cerca suyo y no sabia porque pero si sabia que ese chico no le haría nada o sino ya lo hubiera hecho algo pero noto que miraba a sus orejas y cola.

-Ehm...-con eso llamo la atención de Aomine.-¿Que hago aquí?.-pregunto primero.

-Cuando salí del castillo te encontré en la entrada del bosque muy herido.-le explicó mientras se llevaba su mano detrás de su cabeza.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio por completo Kagami aún temiéndole y Aomine curioso por los nuevos accesorios, Kagami sin aguantar más la mirara del otro.

-¿Podías dejar de mirarme?...son reales por cierto.

-¿Como es que las tienes?.-dijo con suma curiosidad.

Suspiro-Soy un híbrido, soy mitad lobo.-explico algo incomodo.-A veces podemos convertirnos en lobos por completo pero eso sucede mas cuando eres un niño y no sabes controlar muy bien tus instintos y tu lado animal.

Aomine estaba maravillado, luego de eso Kagami querían irse pero el moreno le negaba eso hubo una gran discusión por ello con muchas groserías de por medio hasta que el pelirrojo bufada antes de fruncir el ceño harto de la situación obviamente no quería estar mas allí y se lo impedían y no entendía el por que; Aomine por su parte no quería que se fuera se sentía un poco a gusto a su lado hasta que lo miro a los ojos, esos ojos color rojo que mostraban claramente su furia, esos labios suaves y deliciosos a su parecer, quería probarlos, devorarlos.

Kagami estaba sintiéndose muy extraño, al ver al moreno sentía una carga eléctrica correr por su espalda, su respiración se volvía errónea, sus mejillas se volvieron de un color rojo suave, soltó un exquisito aroma, movía un poco rápido su cola de lobo mirando expectante al moreno, mientras que Aomine al sentir un exquisito olor se acerco hacia el pequeño lobito que tenia enfrente, al estar cara a cara sin demora lo beso con pasión, Kagami soltó un gemido ante aquel beso que correspondió rápidamente sin negarse que se sentía muy bien, Aomine lo acostó en la cama y se posiciono entre sus piernas, su beso se volvió una guerra de lenguas.

Los suspiro de Kagami no se reprimían y eso le gustaba Aomine, los besos fueron bajando hasta llegar al abdomen del pelirrojo, no sabiendo en que momento ya le había sacado la ropa a Kagami y la de él mismo, lamió los pezones de Kagami haciéndolo gemir fuertemente, le encantaba todo del pelirrojo, lo atrajo para besarlo de nuevo, llevó sus manos a los pantalones que llevaba el otro para tocar la notable erección que tenia por la excitación escucho el gemido ahogado de Kagami, se separo lentamente de él.

-Quitate los pantalones y date la vuelva.-le susurro con voz ronca en el oído de lobo haciendo temblar de excitación a Kagami.

El pelirrojo sin decir algo hizo lo que el moreno le pedía, miro de reojo al contrario que también se sacaba sus pantalones, estaba por completo avergonzado cuando siente que le sujetan su cintura se sorprendió, Aomine al levantarla admiró la pequeña entrada de su pelirrojo, se lamió sus dedos hasta dejarlos muy bien ensalivados para después tentar el lugar haciendo gemir desesperado a Kagami, metió con cuidado el primer dedo, luego de que se acostumbrada metió el segundo y después el tercero, escuchaba como las suplicas de mas profundidad, Aomine lo penetraba y dilataba bien para no hacerle mucho daño cuando lo embistiera.

Pasaron minutos cuando pensó que ya estaba listo sacó sus dedos teniendo un gemido de reproche, acerco su duro miembro hacia la ya dilatada entrada, lo penetro lento y con cuidado, Kagami grito un poco adolorido cuando estuvo por completo en él, espero un rato que fue muy poco porque Kagami empezó a mover sus caderas, lo embestía un poco rápido y por curiosidad le tomo su cola sobresaltando al pelirrojo.

-Ah~! N...no hagas mmm eso.-pedia Kagami completamente hundido en el placer, Aomine lo acariciaba viendo como cada vez que le tomaba la cola lo apretaba más.-Ah~ M..más D..Daiki.

-Con gusto Taiga.-sonrio Aomine al penetrarlo mas fuerte. -Ahg Mgm D..Daiki~ Ah~.

-Taiga.-le susurro en el oído sonrojando mas a Kagami.-Mm~ me gusta como me aprietas.

Kagami solo le respondió con gemidos, no se dieron cuenta de cuanto tiempo estuvieron con varias posiciones, hasta que llego el final.

-D..Daiki ah p..por favor hazlo adentro.-suplico Kagami.

-Eso haré Taiga.

Si mas luego de unos minutos los dos se vinieron, Aomine dentro y Kagami sobre los dos. Recuperaron sus respiraciones, Aomine salió con cuidado de Kagami antes de acostarse y abrazar al pelirrojo que se dejo hacer, estuvieron varios minutos sin hablarse hasta que el mismo Kagami lo hizo.

-Etto, Daiki.

-¿Que pasa Taiga?.-lo miro a la cara.

-Veras,...como ya te dije soy un híbrido pero aun así creo que...me gustas.-dijo sonrojado.

Aomine ante esa declaración de su lobito, le beso la frente antes de sonreirle.

-Tu también me gustas Taiga.

Kagami no podía estar mas feliz, había olvidado sus heridas y ahora tenia su pareja, luego de un rato Kagami tuvo el valor de contarle lo que le había sucedido, Aomine descubrió que otros lobos querían querer violarlo, también supo que Kagami no vivía con una manada no desde que sus padres lo habían matados cazadores, siempre estuvo solo y peleó por el mismo, cada cosa que le contaba el pelirrojo se sentía sumamente feliz al ver la confianza de su pareja.

Aomine también le contó que él era hijo único, sus padres habían fallecido hace un año atrás pero supo superarlo y seguir adelante.

-Wow Daiki eres genial.

-Gracias Taiga, pero hay algo que contarte que es importante, tu sabes que te amo y se que solo nos hemos conocido hace solo unas cuantas horas atrás pero quisiera que...¿Quieres casarte conmigo?.

Kagami le había tomado por sorpresa pero se sentía tan bien con Aomine que solo asistió ante su pregunta.-Se que no nos conocemos del todo pero si quiero casarme contigo.

Aomine sin soportarlo lo lleno de besos y le sonrió, pasaron días después de eso y aun así Kagami se quedo en la habitación de Aomine negándose a salir, aun asustado y Aomine salia a ser las mismas cosas como el papeleo y entre otras cosas, se le olvido contarle que era el rey de ese castillo, los días pasaron en semanas y era un día cualquiera que Kagami tuvo valor de salir escondiendo con toda totalidad sus accesorios, busco a Daiki que iba en los pasillos, Aomine le sonrió antes de besarlo castamente, le dio a dar un paseo por el castillo, todos conocieron a la pareja de su rey, pero luego de que asustaran a Kagami este dejo salir sus orejas y cola sorprendiendo a toda la gente pero ver lo asustado y aferrado que estaba a su rey les dio ternura así que lo aceptaron como era, luego de días Kagami salia y disfrutaba del pueblo se sorprendió cuando supo que su pareja era el rey pero no dejo de estar a su lado, pero sus días empezó a sentirse con antojos, mareos y una que otro desmayo preocupado Aomine llama a su doctor Midorima Shintarou que después de revisar a Kagami le dio la noticia.

-Y bien Shintarou.-dijo Aomine preocupado.

-No es nada grave te lo aseguro.-lo tranquilizo.

-Daiki.-le llamo Kagami muy sonrojado teniendo la atención inmediata del nombrado.-Veras olvide decirte algo.

-¿Que cosa Taiga?.

-E..estoy en cinta.-dijo y escucho un 'pum' al ver lo que era se sorprendió al ver a su pareja desmayado.-Baka!.

Midorima sólo suspiro, luego de despertar a Aomine que aun no se lo creía, Kagami decidió explicarle.

-Bueno en día de luna llena puedo quedar en cinta.-fue directo al punto.-No me recordé cuando h…..hicimos el amor esa noche y lo había olvidado por completo.

Pero aun si estaba confundido abrazo a su novio y lo lleno de besos feliz de ser padre, muchas veces en el embarazo Kagami no podía controlar su lado humano y se volvía un lobo de pelaje rojo oscuro, Aomine lo acariciaba ya empezaba a acostumbrarse.

El tiempo paso sin darse cuenta hasta que Kagami dio a luz gemelos, uno de ellos era un híbrido igual que su madre era de piel blanca y cabellos azules con ojos rojos con orejas y cola de lobo, el otro era pelirrojo y ojos azules. Aomine y Kagami eran felices hoy y para siempre, y lo mas curioso de todo que todo sucedió el día 31 de octubre día de halloween.

Fin


End file.
